


Their happy little moment.

by smoakingolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, John Diggle's wedding, suicide squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakingolicity/pseuds/smoakingolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encounter between Oliver and Felicity in Diggle's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their happy little moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not probably what you expected reading the summary but i come up with us while i was falling asleep. Set in 3x17. English is not my native language, if i make a mistake do not hesistate to tell me.

It was a nice party, everyone was enjoying it but Oliver was not. Everyone was dancing, John and Lyla, were moving around the guest with baby Sara. Thea and Roy were dancing in a corner laughing about something. And Felicity was with Palmer. He didn't feel like dancing with Laurel because of her latest transformation as the Black Canary and things between them were not that good yet and besides, he wasn't a good dancer.  
Oliver cought a glimpse of Felicity and her... new partner and left the room. He walked through a hall and arrived to an alley next to the building. He needed some air. He thought that by now, things would b different, but now someone was dressed as the Arrow killing people and was pretty sure of who it may be. He was living with her very angry sister and she couldn't bear with his father anymore. In addition, things were bad between Lance and Team Arrow (he blame Felicity for using that word) because they haven't told him about Sara's death. And maybe, the worst thing was seeing the girl he was in love with dancing with someone else. That guy, not only was with her but also bought his family company and now he was the "good vigilante" of his city.  
They both knew each other's secret (in Oliver case not-so-secret identity). They have had a meeting on a rooftop, and nothing good came arose of that (speally with the city and Felicity being the main topics). So he tried to avoid him and Felicity as much as he could. But he didn't succeed after seeing her wearing that red dress. She looked absolutely beautiful. (He had always thought of red as their color but he wasn't so sure right now). When she caught she bouquet he couldn't take his eyes of her. He just wished he was the one dancing with her, taking her hand and maybe (the one) taking her home afterwards. 

The person he couldn't stop thinking about interrumpted his thoughts.

-Hey, what are you doing here? I... mean Dig is looking for you..

-I just... needed some air. - He said still not looking at her.

-Please tell me you are not thinking about leaving and look for the man from the League who is killing people dressed as your alter ego - he turned around and notice how close they were - 

-You are beautiful - he said before he even notice

She took a step backwards as if she was about to leave and he didn't want her to.

-And no... I'm not thinking about chasing him, at least not right now.

-Hey lover - someone else said

-Oh crap - he said in a low voice so only Felicity could hear him

Carrie was standing there, bown down, looking curiously at them. Oliver opened his mouth to say something but Cutter interrupted.

-Don't even try to deny it. I hear you and the blond talking and besides... - she smiled- you do look like him. Why haven't i noticed it before?

Oliver walked until he was in front of Felicity, now she was safe behind him.

-Let me tell you something... i never thought i would say this.. but you look even more handsome in a tuxedo than in your green suit.

-What do you want? - he asked, already knowing the answer.

-What i've always wanted... - she gave a away a very creepy smile- you.

Oliver sighed, he was tired of this shit, before he could even think she said: 

-You know... i saw they way you look at her, they way you talk to her and let me tell you something,.. If i can't have you... no one will.

She grabbed one of her Arrows and lifted the bow at them, but before shooting Oliver took Felicity in his arms and pushed her against the wall behind stairs that led to another building. He looked at her just one second and told her to call Waller. Once he make sure she was safe, he went back and in a fast move he took her bow, throwing it behind him. She knew how to defend herself and he had learnt it when they fought before. After she punched him, Oliver hold her arms together behind her back, took one of her arrows and  
nailed it her knee, making her fall down and scream.  
Right behind him, someone appeared laughing, it was Deadshot.

-This is the second time he beat you red - Cutter looked at him angrily - he didn't took an arrow to the knee, but you did... - he stopped laughing and look at Oliver - you know she won't be happy about this.

-I don't care - Oliver said.

-But i do! Don't you remember we can go boom anytime? - Deadshot said helping Carrie get on her feet, and started to walked away.

\- I will get you... someday - the readhead said looking at Oliver and then at Felicity.

-Hey Lawton... -Oliver said and he turned around back to him- what the hell are you doing here?

\- Mission - he smiled and he was gone.

Oliver went back to a very smily Felicity.

-Are you okay? - he asked her touching her arms, noticing her strange humor 

-Yeah i'm fine - she smiled at him, and looked away - I really hope we are under different circumstances next time you push me against a wall - she suddenly went pale and her smile disappeared - Are you?

Oliver smiled because she didn't know she said that out loud and that make him lover her even more.

-Yeah, i'm fine - Oliver repeated and smile at her 

-You know.. perhaps i could have defended myself without any problem... - Felicity said looking at the street.

-I know. But i'm glad i was here.

-Me too - she laught and looked down and then at him again - thank you - she kissed his cheek and Oliver was sure he was melting.

\- You know i'll always be here for you - he said happily 

-I know. 

They were smiling, staring at each other when someone interrupted.

-Hey Felicity, are you...? Am i interrupting something? - Palmer said behind him.

-No - she said at the same time he said - yes.

-I'm gonna take off, and i assumed you'll stay a little longer. I want to say goodbye.. i'll wait inside- he said, probably after she wasn't moving - Mr Queen - Palmer said and Oliver could feel his eyes in his neck.

\- Ray- he said in his best arrow voice.

And he knew that once again, they were alone

-I'll see you in a while - she said

-Sure

Felicity passed him and grabbed his hand. For him, that meant not to give up on them, not yet.

-Hey Felicity - he said, smiling and turning around, looking at her once she let his hand go.

-what? - she smiled.

-I really hope we are under another different circumstances next time too.

He couldn't stop smiling, so when he passed next to her, he took her hand letting her know he wasn't giving up on her, on them, yet.

When he let her hand go, he was sure he listened her said 'oh crap'.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it, maybe i can write a second part to this.


End file.
